Alys Lennox and the Magical Scandal
by BravaCharlotte
Summary: Alys lennox will go down in history as the Greastest Witch of All Time.No she didn't stop Lord Voldemort or a way to pervent the Crucio curse,but she taught us that magic isn't just genetic triats,but something more..She is the first muggle to learn magic
1. 10 'o' Clock

**AN:This is an old story I made sometime ago and some parts I blush at how terrible I composed this story.Some of my grammer might...suck a bit,and somethings will make you scratch your head wondering,how the hell does that work out,I'll explain if you don't understand something.I also don't mean to offend anyone by any comments within the story.Anyway this will have a lot of spoliers,I'm going to make about 7 or 8 stories that progress through,in this one it has Sorc. Stone and Chamber Secrt. spoilers.Alys is will be starting as a first year while Harry is in second.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter,okay?**

Chapter 1: Ten 'o' clock

It was half past ten 'o'clock,the exact time when the Lennox family stomps down stairs and tear into the perfectly made breakfast. Everyday,Mrs. Victoria Lennox,Mr. Darrell Lennox,and their eldest daughter,Molly Lennox,always loved to sample the newly addition to their menu. Sometimes it was eggs and bacon made specially for each member. Sometimes they even dreamed of the meals.

So can you expect their faces when they were greeted to a dark kitchen?No food on the table,the house was messy,and no cheerful little girl bouncing on the balls of her feet,spouting good morning to them as she was pouring them orange juice.

"Where is Alys?"

Alys Lennox was still tucked in her bed.The eleven-year old clearly exhausted from worrying over the random sports the parents have signed for her to play. Baseball,basket-ball,football,lacrosse, kick ball,field hockey,and the family's favorite,soccer.The girl had no time for that many sports. She had to study for at least 3 hours,clean the entire house,cook breakfast,lunch,and dinner for four,help her older sister Molly with studying,visit her boyfriend,Evan Swanby for an hour and maybe watch his soccer practice,and then manage to get two hours of free time before bed.  
When exactly did she have time for sports?

Unless Molly and Mr. Lennox wanted to eat Mrs. Lennox cooking three times a day and hired a tutor for Molly,it would be murder on the child. Which lead her to over sleep. Today of all days.

Alys's and Evan's five year anniversary happened to be today,they planned a date at ten'o'clock exactly.

"Wh...something burning...?",croaked the voice from under the sheets.

Shouting made it's way along with the smog of smoke into her room. Hazel eyes peeked from under the covers and looked toward the Victorian nightstand where an alarm clock rested.She stared in disbelief and was already out of bed digging through her closet.The shouting downstairs grew louder.Not to mention the smoke was burning her eyes.Had they set fire to the house?,she panicked already pulling her night gown over her head.

"How many times have I told you?!I told you can't cook to even save your life!",sound remarkably like her father.His booming voice was so loud she was able to make out the words. Goodness,the neighbors are going to complain!

"Do you want to starve to death!?",that time it was mother.

"Oh,where is that twit of a girl?",Alys narrowed her eyes."Stupid Molly...",she mumbled under her breath.

staring in the mirror at her self,a green scooter dress and her favorite tie with yellow daffodils. Nodding at her choice of outfit she cringed at her hair.Her black unruly short hair.

"Um...What can I do with this...?",she brushed her fingers through it.She wished she had long flowing hair like her sister,Molly's,but her parents decided that a short cut would make her more tom-boyish. Maybe it would make her irritated at everyone.They knew how much she cared about her hair...

Right. I'm running out of time.No time to get all Nostalgic.

She picked up her watch and fastened it on,'10:25'.

Alys was racing down stairs to the closet where she placed her sneakers.She sighed,the wooden stairs were dusty again.She had dust the stairs just yesterday.The Lennox family,not including her,were very messy.They left things lying around and sit in front of the television watching Monday night foot ball or any idiotic game shows.

She made her way into the kitchen blinking through the smog,Molly and her father were at the table poking at their breakfast. Under cooked eggs and burnt toast Mum's specialty,Alys made a small joke to herself.

"Alys,"cried the helpless mother slaving away at the stove."have you've been asleep this whole time?"  
Molly glowered finally noticing her,she looked her up and down before she snorted,"I see you are going out. Haven't you realized that Evan is only dating you so he'd make me jealous,duh?"

What bogus ideas were going through this pretty little ninny's head?

Five years,Molly,five years we've been going steady.She didn't reply because she knew that having such a conversation was way below her.Why even waste her breath just to make her look even more idiotic?  
Molly just has it in her head that Evan secretly likes her.So yeah,they have practice together and he is open to her about almost anything more then her.Dose that mean he is cheating on her with her sister, Molly?

No it wasn't possible.So what if he could talk to her about his 'Man problems'.

"Yes Mother. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make breakfast,"Alys paused trying to think of an excuse."I might be coming down with a cold."

Mr. Lennox looked up,worried,"Are you all right?I do find it strange that you over slept.You never ever did that before."

Since when did anyone cared to ask if I was fit or not?!

"I'm fine. Anyway I gotta run,it's Evan and my Fifth anniversary.",She waved away the slight uncharacteristic from her father.

Mrs. Lennox frowned pulling out a plate and dumping about half a dozen eggs onto,then pushed it into the girl's hands.Alys stared at her mother as if she was a complete stranger.At that moment she was. Molly had a wicked sneer on her face and father chuckled.

"Um...didn't I say I had to run?"

And here came that 'I'm-worried-you're-not-eating-enough' speech her mother would say everyday,making sure to scrape some left overs onto her plate.Alys found it terribly annoying.  
"You gotta eat something!Gotta keep your energy burning strong.",Then proceeded to slap a piece of toast into the golden puddle on her plate.

She glanced at her watch,10:39.

"I don't have time. I was supposed to meet him at the park at ten!I'll get something while I'm out there.",she panicked trying to push it back into her mother's hands.No one sane enough would even attempt to eat it.She watched tears pool at her mother's eyes.

"B-but...you didn't make breakfast...so..so..I did my best...to.."

Crocodile tears!Alys hated it when her mother would use that to her advantage.She hated her self for being so kind and easy to manipulate. Sometimes she almost wished she was like them...Key word; almost.

Taking the plate she sat down at the cozy little table and began to slurp down the runny eggs as fast as possible.She shudder as they ran down her throat-ugh!Mum's specialty,indeed!She noticed the grin across Molly's face and stopped momentarily,"Molly you barley touched your food. Don't you have practice today?You need to eat.",that smug look disappeared quick and she was now getting looks from mother and father.

"Molly...",the parents both began.

Hahaha,the look on her face was totally priceless.If she could relive that moment and that time chocolate milk squirted out of her nose and sprayed all over Evan when he told her that he was going to ask her little sister out,she would.

Spooning down the couple of eggs left on her plate and the piece of toast,she jumped out of her seat and wiped the back of her hand across her lips."Alright now I go!"The parents smiled at how fast she ate her meal and how she wiped the juices away.It was very un-lady like. There was hope for her yet,they looked at each other,starry eyed.Alys watched as her parents were getting closed to swapping spit-as much as she wished she disliked it when they got all misty eyed-she didn't.It always makes her promise herself that she was going to marry madly in love .They were high school sweet hearts,not really surprising.

Molly grunted,"Eww...You want me to eat breakfast,or what?"

11:00

"I Have to go now!See you later,I promise to make your favorites for dinner!",Alys made her way out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Glancing at the mirror in the hall and slipping into her sneakers she ran out the door,down the driveway,and onto the sidewalk.

Oh,please still be there!

She was lucky the park was only down the street and took only about five minutes to get to.She made her way deep into the park smiling at the joggers passing by.She inhaled deeply,she loved the smell of nature.It was wonderful!She loved the morning dew among the grass.She came to a stop and stared unsure.She almost wished she hadn't came.Evan was sitting on a bench up ahead with some blond.  
Alys closed her eyes for a moment and took a few more steps before she called out to him.

"Evan!Sorry I'm late!",he looked up and smiled waving.The girl had that same look she always get from other girls_.' this is his girlfriend?Just a little brat,not much competition'_.It was always like that.Evan would be like_,'Sorry,love,gotta go now. Maybe I'll see you later' _and smile at the girl before he'd leave with Alys.

She continued taking small strides until she was standing at the bench.She smiled sweetly at the beautiful blond sitting next to her boyfriend,"Hello",was all she could say.The blond pursed her lipstick red lips and wiggled her fingers at her in response.If it was not Molly he would cheat on her with,then it's got to be this beautiful blond from Russia.Or any pretty face,for that matter.  
"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear-we were just talking about you.",Evan beamed,that perfect smile stretched across his lips.

Oh?So I'm a devil now?She felt her right eyebrow twitch slightly in anger,but she held her cool.

"Really?",Alys's eyes traveled between the two."About what?"

The Russian Blond smirked at her and she clenched her hand into a fist but still keeping her face straight and calm."Well I told her how you're such a smarty pants that you've skipped 6th and 7th and might even skip 8th for all we know.How you get frighten easily.What a neat freak you can be.You know,good stuff."

So he told her every little embarrassing thing she did in her life.

She turned her gaze to him and hazel burned into blue.His smile falter a bit and he quickly shifted his to the blond,"Well,I have to go now,we are on our date now.Bye,Svetlana.Nice to meet you."The blond frowned at how Alys could intimidate him with such a penetrating gaze.She smiled and held out her hand to shake and Alys rolled her eyes.

Yeah she was just a child,but it wasn't like she haven't seen that one before.

She knew in her hand was either her address or phone number-which she was going snatch out of Evan's grasp and tear it into tiny pieces.She watched his eyes swivel towards her,knowing she was going to say something about it later,he shook her hand.

"Good bye.",the blond winked and sashay her way from them and disappeared down a path.  
Evan held out the number and Alys took it from him,frowning at him,"Really.Of all things on our anniversary."He smiled slightly,"She was just passing by and I was bored.You know I wouldn't every try to hurt you in any way. We've planned our life out together!"

When they were younger,about two years ago they had planned out their life.They were going to move to London since that's where Evan Swansby came from,live in a cozy cottage,have four kids;three girls and one boy.(Alizabeth,Esther,Drusilla,Clytia,Tom)A dog(hero,Evan's collie),and a raven/crow(Alys is strongly attracted to the bird-birds are her favorite species-she loves animals!D).

She smiled and sat down next to him,"Of course you wouldn't."

What a weakling.As much as she wanted to believe him,she knew deep down that it wasn't happening. That at some point he is going to drop her like a hot potato.Why would he want a child?He had plenty of girls that wouldn't mind being his girlfriend or maybe even his wife.Alys knew he was secretly seeing someone...He had to be..She was sure.He wouldn't act so indifferent too,if it wasn't true.But then again,when they met the feeling was only neutral.She didn't care about him,and he the same.She wonder how they even were celebrating their fifth anniversary?

"May I ask why you were so late?",He grinned watching her begin to tear the phone number it into tiny pieces.

She looked up from her 'tedious work' and groaned,"You already know!I've been stressing about having so many things on my schedule .I could just die. I've woken up every hour,on the dot last night.Mom then deiced to force me to eat her breakfast;half a dozen eggs under-cooked and a piece of burnt toast!I swear it was really just a giant golden puddle!"

He cringed as if imagining her breakfast."Terrible...I feel sad for your family that if you ever get sick they'd have to eat at McDonalds or worse-Your mother's cooking!",on a small occasion he had experienced her mother's cooking at first hand.Five years ago when Molly had brought him over to practice soccer together(the first time Alys met him,mind you),and there was a large tray of brownies that was left on the table.Let's just say Evan was so hungry he IMAGINE it looked pretty good.(We believe he was in awe of Aly's ability to whip up yummy food,after words,almost close to being poisoned,she personally made him an edible batch)

She eyed him warily,"That was pretty rude!I think McDonalds is worse than my mother's cooking!"

He smirked,"See?You are under the influence of Victoria's cooking!"

"Perhaps you are right.",she chuckled taking her confetti and tossing it in the air.

The paper danced around them and a few fell into their hair,but they didn't bother to remove them.They were having to much fun grinning at each other.The only thing that did catch her attention was her great urge to have something sweet,when she heard the 'Mr. Frosty Song' playing across the park.Ice cream...She knew he could hear it too because he had that knowing look on his face.  
"Wice-Cweam?",she said in her itsy-bitsy baby voice she always prepared for things like this.  
He raised an eyebrow at her tone," 'Wice-Cweam'?I'm sorry,what was that?Are you trying to say Ice-Cream?"

She rolled her eyes and used a word Molly likes to use all the time,"'Duuuuuuuuuuuh'.I want some Ice-Cream."

Alys knew he hated the way she would mock her sister.Evan frowned disapproving,"What if I say no?"  
She rolled her eyes and was already off the bench and making her way towards the truck,where crowds of kids lined up.(It's a long distance,like three feet away)She heard his laugh behind her and was scooped up into his arms as he continued to run as fast as he could towards the truck.Just at the moment the sprinklers ahead turned on.

Alys cheered,maneuvering onto his back,"Hurry!The sprinklers are spraying lava!Don't touch them!"she could hear him snort into the wind and will you believe it?He practically jumped over the sprinklers on his long strong legs,not once-ONCE did he get hit by 'lava'!

She knew he was pushing his self a bit,trying to show off.

Both of them weren't entirely sure how they survived the landing,she was sure he would land wrong on his ankle.But he was fine.She squeezed his shoulder,"THAT WAS AMAZING!"she could see that grin spreading wide across his face.

"Obviously,I AM amazing!"

Whatever you say.So you can _'Bend it like Beckham'_.

"WAIT ICE-CREAM MAN!",she yelled when the truck was shifting gears and looked ready to leave to another spot.She watched his head turned towards them and got out of the drivers seat and waited by the window.' Did you have to yell into my ear?',it was whispered under his breathe,but she decided not to answer.When they finally reached the truck they were both out of breath. Although she wasn't the one running,that jump took a lot out of them both.

The man fixed his cap smiling down at them,"Your sister has you running through sprinklers!"

Alys shifted her weight on his back.Evan closed his eyes for a moment,"No,this is my girl friend...Strawberry short cake and the chocolate one."Oh she found it very annoying when people would call her his little sister.The man frowned digging in the freezer for the pop sickles and handed them over."Really?But she must be years younger...",he continued and took the money from him.

"Yes,yes.Four years. Thank you sir..",he smiled and she sighed waving goodbye to the dumbfounded man watching them retreat to a nearby bench.He shook his head in wonder,"How is that relationship working out?"

Horrible,she wanted yell back to him,but thought better of it.

Evan sighed slipping her off his back and sat down opening his chocolate cream pop.Alys glanced at him and she could tell he was fighting emotions and thoughts,she wouldn't dare try to startle him.Less he'd bite her head off and withdraw deeper in his shell.But the silence was breaking her,and what only seemed to be three minutes it was like forever.

Forever...Why couldn't he just come out and talk to her?

"Er...Evan...?",she asked staring at the pink cream pop with cake crumbs,she had wanted something sweet.Now she couldn't even think of taking a bite.

He didn't reply.

"Evan...?Are you--!!"

Alys followed his gaze and stopped on a brunette wear sexy leather boots with the heel so thin that it was like walking on stilts!It looked very haphazard.She glared at him for being so-!So Evan Swanby!It seemed the girl also knew he was staring because she turned and gave him a...what word could she describe such a smile?Steamy...smile?Oh!She was already too annoyed to even think!

"Evan...",her tone dropping dangerously.

She watched him glance at her before turning back to the brunette coming this way.She was walking pretty slow...taking her time as she passed to look all over him and try to leave behind her prescience.She was covering them with her flowery scented shampoo.She tried to picture her self,a teenager strutting around with sexy boots like that. Though she really couldn't picture the future her to wear such boots.Most likely she was going to forever remain plain Alys,maybe a Chess Geek.The way the girl could easily catch Evan's attention made her insides burn with envy.The girl made her way from them,Alys glared at girl and watched surprisingly as one of her heels gave way.

"Ahhh!My boots!"

She gasped,"Oh is she alright!?",though that was not running through her head,'Just my luck!Oh my,why wear such ridiculously high boots when I could get that giant knot upon my head as well!?'.The on brunette's forehead is a large red bump that look very painful.Evan jabbed his elbow between her ribs,"Promise me you will never try to wear any sexy boots like hers,you might get hurt?"

She stared at him unsure.Was he implying that she was Klutzillia in the flesh?That she just wasn't and never will be sexy enough to wear them?!Alys shook her head,maybe she was reading too much into it,that he just didn't want her boots to crumple under her and she might knock out a couple of brain cells?She smiled reassuring him,"Sure..."

He didn't say anything else,full attention was all on her,and it was nerve racking.She sighed looking at the patch of flowers before them.All she wanted was a nice day with no distractions and no misunderstandings.But there was a lot going on lately.A lot she just couldn't understand.A lot she wished she understand.A lot she wouldn't understand.

Why were relationships so complicated?Or was it just her's?

"Alys...if you don't eat your Ice-Cream,there is not going to be anything left to eat."

She stared at the Ice-Cream now noticing that pink and white trailing down her left hand and she shook her head at how spaced she could be to not even know.She stopped herself from licking her wrist and frowned at Evan who was just staring at her.

"Evan...",he didn't look away,even though he could tell from her voice that she wanted him to.

She turned her back to him trying to quickly lick away the melted Ice-Cream.It was very sticky and almost reminded her of Henna Tattoos.The way it popped against her lightly tanned skin.She felt a hand rest on her left shoulder and gently made her turn around.Evan picked up her left wrist and pressed it against his lips,and she froze.

"Evan...",this time she furrowed her brow at him.

He looked at her from under his lashes,but he didn't stop from licking her wrist.Alys bite her lip and tried to pull her hand from his,thinking back to last months incident.

_"What's wrong Alys?",Evan wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was an unbearably hot July afternoon and Alys had deiced that she wanted to go see Evan.If only for a little bit before she made dinner.Alys shook her head,"N-nothing,it's just the heat." ,liar,she had told herself.She causally sneaked glances at him._

_He was not wearing a shirt of any kind,and she found it embarrassing.It was improper if anyone asked her. Sitting out on the porch steps,she brought homemade Lemonade for Mrs. Swanby and so she and Evan were enjoying a glass."You sure?You don't look well.",he caught her staring and he smirked._

_"Yes!I'm dandy,stop asking.",she rubbed the back of her neck,happy just this once that her hair happens to be short.He raised an eyebrow, "But you look kinda peachy.""I said I'm fine,Evan!Since when have you ever paid any mind to me?I'm just your friend's little adolescent sister.",she grumbled._

_"That's not true.You are my girlfriend.",he smiled emptying his glass,he's hand snake around hers._

_"That is what you say.But that's not what I think.",she frowned at him._

_He laughed,"Is it just me or are you breaking it off with me?",she gasped at his smiling face,"NEVER!That's not what I'm talking about!"_

_Evan playfully curled her hair around his finger before he leaned down and kissed the skin by her lips.She stared at him wide eyed, "Er...Evan?",his lips brushed against her's and she jumped away from his reach before he could kiss her. _

He blinked,but said nothing,he picked up her glass and took a few sips. Alys looked down at her hands and bite down on her bottom lip.She was completely lost for words.She glanced at her watch and immediately jumped to her feet. 

_"I'm sorry,I'm late!See some time later!",she was lying through her teeth,and she knew that he knew it to.She ran as fast as she could covering her face in embarrassment._

"Don't have a cow,Alys.",Evan sighed giving her arm back.He sounded confused and frustrated.Alys Mearly nodded meekly staring at her wrist.She watch him stand up from the bench and stretch his arms out,"I have go.",she blinked at him.

Go?Go where?It is their anniversary!

"To soccer practice.",seeing her confused look.

Soccer. Soccer!Why the nerve!She glared at him dropping what was left of her Ice-Cream before she stood up herself."SOCCER!?",she let out all her steam.He looked a bit guilty."ON OUR ANNIVERSARY!?OUR FIFTH!!?"

He nodded warily,"Yeah..If you want to come--"

"WHY THE DEVIL WOULD I WANT TO COME!?"

Evan stared at her,"Well,you don't have to yell.Your causing a scene.",he was right,people were looking at them now whispering to their self.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!",she stomped her foot and clenched her fist.

He frowned,"Alys,I would prefer if you didn't curse. You're still a child.",his British accent was suddenly very annoying.

Ohh!She shook her fist at him,"DON'T I MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!",he grew deathly silent and she turned on her heels and stormed away.He didn't try to follow her,nor did he call after her.He didn't know how much that truly hurt-excepting him to at least call after her.

To call out 'Alys',but it never came.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS!"

Spoken like a true American. Screw UK,screw Evan and his stupid accent.She was so out of there.

**AN:Longest chapter ever?Yeah I know...when I was looking at the word count I was like 'Holy shit'.Longest Chapter and only chapter I will ever type.At the time I was really into it,the next chapter is shorter and is not as well written and detailed as maybe this one.I always over do it on the first chapter then the other ones dosen't seem to stay consistant like the first...idk why just a habbit.  
****  
Hope you liked it,Review please.**


	2. More Like Them Than You Think

**AN:I totally sucked at naming chapters back then.I really sucked.I always tried to find the perfect chapter name and spend more time on that then anything!Now a days I don't bother with chapter names...  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.Damn.  
**  
**Chapter 2: More like them then you think**

"Is something wrong,Alys?",she slowly looked up from her dinner and towards the left where her father sat.

"Nothing,is wrong Father. I'm fine."she continued to viciously stab her steak happily listening to it's silent cries of agony and anger-'CURSE YOU EVAN SWANBY!'.

There was a uncomfortable pause around the table.Mrs. Lennox and Mr. Lennox exchanged looks,"You don't seem fine.",her mother coughed placing her fork down.Did they truly except her to tell them that she was going to kick Evan's head in if he doesn't freaking apologize for being a jerk?They must,because they both were looking at her expectantly.

As much as she wanted to tell them-someone,she just couldn't find it in her to tell them how the date blew chunks.She looked up from her steak,"Dad...",he sat a bit straighter in his chair and nodded encouragingly.She inwardly smiled and paused for a few un-necessary seconds,"Pass the A1 sauce."

Alys watched him shrink back into the chair,maybe a little further then before and he begrudgingly passed the bottle to her. 'NOW SHE'S TRYING TO--',the cries were soon caught off and only gurgles could be heard.She didn't understand why she was being,like this.She was acting like her Mother,she caught her in the act of just biting the heads off the animal crackers,smiling like a loon,when Father was late for the Family Movies they were planning to watch together for the first time(remember,Alys has a busy schedule so she misses out on things like 'Movies' and television).

Mrs. Lennox opened her mouth to comment when the phone rang.Alys looked up surprised and made a mad dash for the phone before any of them could get up from the table. Picking up the phone resting on the nearby kitchen counter she crossed her fingers and hoped that it was Evan.

"Hello,Lennox residence,who may I ask is calling?",she breathed leaning against the counter and noticed her parents watching her curiously.She could see them mentally taking notes of her odd behavior.

There was distant laughter on the other end;a laughter she could have sworn was Evan's!She waited a couple of seconds hearing light giggles and gasping.Was this some kind of cruel joke Evan was playing?"Hello?",she nibbled on the bottom of her lip and feeling her brow crease.

"Oh gowd,shut-up Eva,I can't even respond!",an breathless voice cried and more fits laughter.

Click.

Alys frowned ending the call and slamming it onto the receiver.She didn't have time with prank calls.Pure amateur prank calls at that!She was so sure that Evan was calling her to apologize about the date...She dropped her head in defeat and sulked her way back to her seat.

"Alys...Honey,who was that?",Mrs. Lennox asked belching loud after chugging down the can of beer.

She sighed,"I don't know. There was mindless laughter on the other end.So I hanged up...sorry if it was a call you might have been excepting or anything."

She was staring down at her steak again and picked up her knife with wicked deeds in mind. 'AHHHHH!STOP--PLEASE PUT THE KNIFE DOWN--AHHUUUGHHH!!!!',the steak let out a stream of profanities all,as you know,cursing Evan Swanby to hell.She was sawing thin strips at a time and then cutting those vertically. A cough snapped her from her imagination,"Did...something happen today?",Mr. Lennox raised his busy eyebrows at his beloved little angel.

She wanted to snap back at him with a snide comment,"No you think so...?",she snapped.She saw that dark expression clouding over his face and a waited for his harsh reply,but he surprised her,"Obviously,you are pissed about something so I'll let that little lip from you alone.",he smiled brightly and she had to bite back the tears that her father's wiliness were causing.

"Well,it's about the date...",she mumbled.

The phone rang again.

Alys glanced at it wearily and then back at her father and he nodded."Who the devil is calling now?",she sighed slipping out of her chair and ran over to the counter.

"Hello,this is the Lennox residence,who may I ask is calling?",she asked this time with a bit of bite.

"Oh-Alys it's you.",'Molly',she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah it's me."she reply bluntly and she could hear a male's voice in the background,"Whoa-who's that in the background?",was Molly with a guy other then Evan?

Molly laughed,"I'm at Evan's house,We just finished practice.",Alys's heart clenched,Molly was hanging at Evan's house...She sighed heavily hoping Molly didn't notice.So that's why she wasn't hearing any mouth from her-and she just thought she was being oddly nice enough to shut up!Then something hit her,they just finished practice?She glanced at the clock,6:49.

The time when Evan said he had to go to practice was around 1 'o' clock!

"Wait a moment...did you say you just finished practice?"

Molly snorted into the phone,"Duh!I said we just finished practice!",she could then hear Evan in the background saying something.What the hell was going on!?Her grip on the phone tighten unconsciously and she was grinding her teeth.

"Is it possible for me to talk to Evan?"

There was a long pause,"Look-the boy is asleep,I mean seriously,can't you leave him alone?Oh that reminds me-remind me to gloat in your face when I get home. I heard your date was the Titanic!"

She ignored the terribly false lie and was focusing on the last sentence.It wasn't really the Titanic!Who the devil said so-Evan?!THE FREAKING TITANIC!!!!??

"Why are you calling Molly...?",she hissed.

"Molly?Is she done her practices?",Mrs. Lennox asked fishing in the fridge for another beer.

Alys ignored her mother,"I was calling to let you guys know I will be at Eva's house for a bit-I'm might even have dinner here,so wrap up my plate for me and put it in the fridge?",she sighed and told her she would.

"Oh and Alys?",Molly giggled.

"What...?"she groaned,wonder what she was giggling about.

There was a lot of laughter-from Molly AND Evan!Molly snorted,"Oh gowd,this is hilarious!",whatever they were laughing at it must be REALLY funny,because the last time she called she couldn't even talk on the phone.Alys came to the conclusion that it was her calling before.

"I had picked up the mail hours ago and found a letter addressed to you--very interesting mail I might add!"

She blinked tracing the patterns on the counter top,"Oh?Really?Can I ask you...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OPENING MY MAIL!!??",She couldn't help but not yell into the phone.She hoped Molly went deaf in her right ear.Alys could hear her hiss and Evan's laughter grow louder,"Sush-no need to get all fussy with me!Older sisters do that,didn't you know?"

"Molly...",she growled warningly.

"'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'",she began and she furrowed her brow.

She continued,"'Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin,First Class,Grand Sorc.,Chf.Warlock,Supreme Mugwump,International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Lennox,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1.We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely. Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress'"

"What the hell?",she didn't understand why she was holding her breath.Like this would be the moment of a life time.Mrs. Lennox and Mr. Lennox's gaze were burning into the back of her head,trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know!It's a piece of rubbish!"

Alys couldn't figure out why she couldn't agree with her sister,she ran to the closet and slipped on her shoes,"I'm coming over."

"Huh-Why do you need to come over?",Molly voice went up a pitch higher.

She froze as she came back into the kitchen. Molly only used the tone of voice when she was nervous...,"What is going on Molly?",she didn't except an answer and Molly grunted,"Look I'm coming home,no need to come over."and hanged up. Something fishy...Very fishy business was going on behind her back.Was Evan truly cheating on her with her sister Molly?

She shook her head,she didn't want to even know,because the pain would kill her at this moment.

"Alys..."she jumped at the heavy hand resting on her shoulder."Alys...What is going on?",Mr. Lennox asked looking worried.

Dad...She was almost going to turn and hug her father as tightly as possible and explain why she was acting like a brat.She shook her head too confused to answer,"I'm...not sure.",she tried to pull away from him but he held her tightly. Green eyes bore into her and she looked away towards the dining table that held plates she wanted to quickly wash before she went straight to bed.

"I don't know,but please...let go.",she whispered weakly and he frowned quickly avoiding the sadness in her eyes.He swallowed hard before he released her and collected his beer can left on the table and quickly disappeared into the Garage.Alys was very thankful for her father.That he'd let it go,if only for now.She nodded and glance at her mother who was taking a drag on a cigarette, "Ally,did Evan dump you or something?",she shook her head taking a bite of her untouched dinner,"No mom,it's not that...I...",she began then shook her head in frustration.

"Mother?",she watched the women's head turn to her in response."Is it possible for you to clean the tables?I feel exhausted...I...I'm sorry.",Alys gasped feeling close to tears.Her mother looked worried and she nodded,gathering up the plates,"Get a good sleep,hon'.You look rather pale..."

With that said Alys turned on heels and sauntered towards the stairs,she stopped on the landing and stared out the small window.The setting sun lightened the shadows on her face,she wished she could fly out the window and bask in it beautiful rays.If only for a small amount of time.At this point she blinked at the oddity of spotting such a strange bird resting on her rose bushes.It's structure reminded her of a raven or a crow,but it was pure white and was quite larger,with long curling tail feathers.It had that proud atmosphere,majestic almost.But what really caught her attention was that it was staring back at her.

With very familiar eyes--eyes she has seen in the mirror everyday.

Very disturbing...She would have stayed longer to admire the strange bird--or even run upstairs and return with her giant book of bird species trying to figure out if the bird is a half-breed or mutated bird.Aly's eyes drooped and she mentally hope that she would see the bird again before she dragged herself up stairs.She had to think about Hogwarts,her relationship with Evan,and her sister.

She never noticed how it's eyes followed her upstairs...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
**AN:Retarded ending?I know,lol.Some parts I noticed really didn't make sense...but I hope you understood a bit of it.If not just ask,it's as simple as 123.  
****  
Review and Thankyou.**


End file.
